


Sea in Her Bones

by Anonymous



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The wind’s in her hair and the sea’s in her bones, and Elizabeth will never be satisfied with land ever again. She knows how Jack feels when he tells her that his true love is the sea; some days Elizabeth can’t help but agree.





	Sea in Her Bones

Elizabeth knew her life would change about four seconds after Barbossa kidnapped her. 

 

Well, more than it was already changing by being kidnapped by pirates. But Barbossa asked her name, and she said “Turner”, and there was no going back now. 

 

Later, when she’s tricked a pirate for her own gains and fought other pirates with intent to kill, and she’s standing in between Jack and Norrington, she thinks about how her life will never, ever be the same. 

 

She tells her father that Will’s a pirate, and it’s true, but later that night, when she’s laying in her own bed, giddy, she can feel the sea rolling under her and can feel the wind in her bones, and she doesn’t really know if Will’s the only pirate in Port Royal anymore. 

  
  
  


Beckett comes and threatens her and Will, and Elizabeth’s afraid, but she feels a thrill in her bones and she threatens to shoot Beckett without a second thought. 

 

She’s halfway to Tortuga when she realizes that most governor's daughters don’t threaten people with guns, or fake a ghost just to get her way. 

  
  


Maybe she hasn’t met enough governor’s daughters, she tries to convince herself. 

  
  
  


She gets every opportunity to go home; but after the second time she leaves Port Royal, she knows she can’t come back. 

  
  
  


The wind’s in her hair and the sea’s in her bones, and Elizabeth will never be satisfied with land ever again. She knows how Jack feels when he tells her that his true love is the sea; some days Elizabeth can’t help but agree. 

  
  
  


They elect her Pirate King, and she  _ is  _ a pirate through and through, isn’t she? So after Calypso, after Will takes Davy Jones’ place, Elizabeth knows she isn’t going back. She has a ship now, more than one, even, and this is who she is. 

  
  
  


The Pirate King and the Lord of the Seas. Those are the stories Elizabeth hears tell of when she’s in Tortuga, when she’s on land for one reason or another. The Pirate King, the Lord of the Seas, and Jack Sparrow, because Jack’ll never get rid of Elizabeth now, or possibly the other way around. 

 

The Pearl is a second home to her, her own ship surpassing by only a little. Sometimes Elizabeth stands on the deck of the Pearl and runs her hands on the rail and remembers that this is where it all began. 

  
  


She gives birth, and Elizabeth holds Henry on the day he’s born and Jack comes into her cabin without knocking.

 

“What’re you gonna do w’ him?” he asks, and Elizabeth understands. Most pirates leave their children at home with the missus, except Elizabeth is the missus, or her missus would be the sea or some such thing, and she can’t very well leave her son with the sea. 

 

“I suppose I ought to try to take him on land, then,” she says, and she can’t hide her sneer at the idea. 

 

“You do what you want, Lizzie, though I say you leave the little bugger with the Barbossa girl,” Jack says, and neither of them are supposed to know about Barbossa’s daughter, but they do. 

 

“I have to try,” Elizabeth says. “If you see Will, tell him what happened, yeah?”

 

“Of course, love,” Jack says, then he takes a swig of rum and Elizabeth can’t blame him. She takes Henry to land and buys a place with money that’s been questionably gained, and she stares at her new house and has no idea what to do. 

  
  


Four months later, she’s back on her ship with a piece of fabric wrapped ‘round her back to hold Henry so she doesn’t have to. 

  
  


She inhales the sea’s scent and runs her hands on the rail of her ship and grins. She really, really can’t stay away. 

 


End file.
